


Monster (How Should I Feel)

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Background Demogorgon (Stranger Things), Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Billy Hargrove, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Steve Harrington has a monster in his pants and Billy Hargrove is determined to see it once and for all.Oneshot/drabble





	Monster (How Should I Feel)

You know what? No one would believe him but Steve Harrington wasn't actually trying to draw attention to himself. He wasn't trying to do anything wrong either. Nothing was supposed to be going on. In reality, he should've realized his day was going to go down hill when he saw Billy Hargrove approaching way too quickly out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and straightened up on the hood of his car. 

Where the hell was Dustin when he needed him? 

"Hey Harrington," Billy Hargrove drawled. He lowered his voice then, fluttered way too long eyelashes, and Steve definitely didn't stare, thank you very much. "Heard there's a monster in your pants--"

Steve choked. 

"--that true?"

After he got over his initial surprise Steve took a deep breath. He looked around. "...can you keep a secret?"

Billy was just messing with him. Of course he was. That was their whole friend-enemy relationship. But at the same time Steve couldn't deny the way Billy's adam's apple worked in his throat as he swallowed heavily. "Yeah."

Steve reached in his pants...and pulled something out. 

"...what the  _fuck_ is that--?!"

Steve looked down at the little baby demodog a little fondly. It was still a little weird and scary but hey, it wasn't nearly as scary as some of the other stuff they'd had to deal with. Yet. 

"His name is Dart," Steve said proudly, stroking Dart's head and listening to the sounds he made. "I'm holding him for Dustin."

Needless to say that wasn't really what Billy had been expecting (or hoping).


End file.
